forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oerth
Deletion I think this page really belongs on a Greyhawk wiki. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 01:03, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Sure tons of GreyHawk stuff is not appropriate here, but there is some cross over. Oerth is Realms Cannon, dozens of books mention Oerth/Greyhawk. Elminster is best friends with Mordenkainen, for example. And a bunch of spells well known in the Relams come from Greyhawk. (Bloodtide 05:44, 12 March 2009 (UTC)) :I agree. It would be inappropriate for us to include everything related to Greyhawk, just as it would be for us to use everything related to Eberron, even though the recent warforged article confirms its existence in Realms canon. But an article for things directly mentioned in FR content, such as Oerth or Mordenkainen, I do not think is unreasonable. On the other hand, details on more specifically Greyhawk things, such as the Greyhawk gods, would be. Niirfa-sa 07:29, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :I tried to keep the article limited to areas where the Realms and Oerth interact. There are other things that could have been included, like Khelben Arunsun the Younger, but I don't know the source for the assertion that he ended up on Oerth, so I left it out for now. But if there's a place for a Demiplane of Dread article and a Spelljammer in the Realms article and an Earth article, it seems like there's room for this article, as long as things are kept Realms-centered. Anyway, there were a bunch of redlinks leading to it. -- Rowan Earthwood 17:34, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, good points. Perhaps we can have a template to say something like “this article is from Greyhawk but is considered Realms canon so appears here”. Also, would anyone be able to find some references for Oerth in published Realms sources? I think this would help the credibility of the article on this wiki. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 20:31, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::There's a bunch of Dragon articles referenced. -- Rowan Earthwood 04:39, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::Update: added some references in Passage to Dawn. -- Rowan Earthwood 04:53, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::There's a bunch of Dragon articles mentioned in a bibliography, but they're not referenced anywhere in the article itself! I found a reference from Forgotten Realms-branded product that was in print. Something that hopefully undisputably establishes Oerth in Realms canon. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 20:37, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh! Great find, Fw190a8! -- Rowan Earthwood 17:21, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :The Dragon articles are referenced in the article; there's a footnote to that effect. It's hard to be more specific than that, since Elminster mentions Greyhawk in, I think, every single one of them (if only to refer to Mordenkainen as "the Lord Mage of Greyhawk"). -- Rowan Earthwood 15:37, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Wait, is there even a question that Oerth is Realms Cannon? The Dragon articles are not enough? Or the CloakMaster SpellJammer crossover? How about the Frogotten Realms Adventures hardback or Pages from the mages, mentioning Elminster's visiting Oerth? (Bloodtide 21:35, 16 March 2009 (UTC)) Regarding Date Comparisons There was an article in Dragon Magazine #241, "Legacies of the Suel Imperium," which contained a pair of related letters to Mordenkainen—one by Khelben Arunsun (dated Ches 12, 1369 DR) and one in response by Priestess Johanna (dated Wealsun 20, 585 CY). Based on their respective datings (late winter/early spring and late spring/early summer) one could assume the letters were written in the same year… …but I know Dragon Magazine content often has a stigma associated with it, and that doesn't mean the author, Roger Moore, couldn't have been incorrect; but it's enough for me to go with in my own games (easier than determining a comparison to Eberron via D&D Online!). -- Âmesang 04:50, 24 February 2017 (UTC)